Blossom Academy
Blossom Academy is a series by Holly.It is about a game in Litwak's Arcade of the same name. Characters *Kristen Stitches *Isabelle "Izzy" Crown *Saffron Sweetgem *Carrie Goal *Sarah Honour *Robin Lost *Prince Bass *Ethan Adviser The Beginning Game Central Station was silent.Kristen Stitches wondered alone along the shiny tiles.Every game she walked into she was sent straight back out.Kristen was always mistreated in her old game called "All About The Monsters" and decided to go Turbo but when she decided what she was doing was wrong,she went back to her game but found out it had been unplugged all because of her.All the characters in the game were dead because of her choice. Kristen now wanders around Game Central Station trying to get a game to take her under their wing and let her join their game but Kristen was in no luck at all.Game characters of all shapes and sizes would glare at her as she walked by,some even complained to The Gaming Council that Kristen should be locked up for her wrong doings but luckily enough for Kristen all charges were dropped. Kristen walked along the entrances of the games,peeking inside of each and everyone of them,trying her best to dodge any secruity cameras near by.Just as Kristen was wondering how everything could of gone so wrong she heard a quiet russling from the closet.Kristen slowly grabbed the door handle and opened it up.Behind the closet door was a boy,he looked older than Kristen,he looked about 19. His apperance seemed rather pixel filled and his clothes were goth styled,as a silver bass was wrapped loosely around his neck by a large black strap."Why are you here and what do you want?" he asked,his voice was deep and actually quite scary."Well,why are you in a closet?!" Kristen asked confused. The boy said nothing at all and just jumped up to his feet."I know who you are and what you have done to your game" the boy says with a slight evil atmosphere in his voice.A shiver went up Kristen's spine but Kristen tried to remain as socialable as possible because there was nowhere to run."News travels fast,I guess..." mumbles Kristen,trying her best not to lose eye contact with the boy.The boy stood still for a few seconds and then slowly replied "It certainly does". "Why are you here?" Kristen asks.The boy stared blankly at Kristen and then opened his mouth to speak,"Ever heard of the story of King Candy?".Kristen had indeed heard about the story because due to her going Turbo and getting her game unplugged,other game characters would bully her calling her names such as "Turbo Jr". "Yes,I have" Kristen snaps."The name is Prince by the way..." the boy says,running his pixel filled fingers down his bass strings,creating a loud echoing melody all around the empty corners of Game Central Station. All of a sudden,Prince's eyes widened.He looked up at Kristen with a terrifed expression overtaking his face."What's a matter?!" Kristen asked,confused. In the background,an eerie video game sound was heard as both,Kristen and Prince shivered with fear.Millions of small,black,sinister shadows flew around Game Central Station,snarling as doing so.Kristen screamed at the top of her lungs."Shut up!" Prince yelled at Kristen.The sinister shapes had stopped flying around and began zooming towards Kristen and Prince. "The Blotchers are back!" Prince yelled."The what?!" Kristen asked.Prince said nothing and yanked Kristen around the corner,as these horrible creatures were catching up with them. Chapter 1: Pixel Ledge Kristen was dragging along the tiles,as the toughness of the material rubbed against her legs,leaving red marks.Kristen held in her screams and kept her mouth pinned shut.Prince was running as fast as Sonic The Hedgehog,as Kristen was speeding behind him with her legs covered with bruises. "Come closer to us,Prince..." hissed one of the blotchers."Leave me alone!" he screams back at them,as his eyes flooded with tears.Kristen could see the anger in the blotchers eyes,she wanted to help Prince but she knew Prince found her annoying. "Here it is!" Prince all of a sudden says to Kristen."Huh?!" Kristen replied,feeling puzzled.Kristen could see Prince running into a weird looking room which looked very much like a garage.The blotchers squealed and flew closer."Prince...I think we need to go a little bit faster!" Kristen called to Prince.Prince dashed into the garage and slammed Kristen against the far wall."Ouch!" screams Kristen,as blood travels down her head. Prince didn't even seem concered about Kristen,he just pressed a red button on the wall,as the garage door shut,just as the blotchers were reaching it.All Kristen could feel was blood pouring down her neck and her battered legs throbbing from the tiles."Mind telling me what's going on?!" Kristen snapped in anger to Prince. Prince says nothing what so ever and just stares at his bass which had gotten damaged in the chase."ANSWER ME NOW!" Kristen says through a flood of tears,wobbily getting to her feet.Prince sighed and glared upwards at Kristen.Blood wildly poured down Kristen's stomach,as she felt awfully dizzy.Kristen fell towards the floor and landed with a hard smack.That is when Prince leapt to his feet and ran over to Kristen. Kristen stared at Prince as he leant over her with tear-filled eyes.Prince ripped his large black strap off of his bass and wrapped it around Kristen's head wound,as Prince rested his hands on Kristen's bruised legs."You never told me your name...what is it?" asked Prince."Kr-Kristen Stitches" Kristen replied. "It was nice knowing you...Kristen" Prince sighs.Prince jumps up to his feet and heads towards the garage door."Where are you going?!" Kristen asks Prince."I will hand myself into the blotchers.I cannot keep on running and now that they have seen you with me,they'll want you too..." he says. "You're just going to leave me here?!" snaps Kristen."Yes,I am" replies Prince with a twinkle in his eyes."See you around or maybe not..." he says,gripping onto his broken bass tightly.Prince punched the red button on the garage wall,as it opened.The blotchers staright away swept Prince off his feet,as all Kristen could see was his blood flying all around the garage.The blotchers were attacking Prince,as Prince screamed in horror. "NOOOOOOOO!" Kristen screamed,loudly,in tears."R-run Kristen!" he calls to Kristen.Kristen didn't know where to run,all she saw was a small cramped closet in the corner of the garage."GO KRISTEN!" Prince boomed,as the blotches feasted on his pixel filled flesh. Kristen took one last glimpse at Prince and the blotchers and then ran inside of the small closet,slamming the door shut as she goes in.Kristen sobbed as she could hear her only friend being attacked.All of a sudden,Prince's screaming had stopped,as the shadows of the blotchers slowly moved away from the garage,unaware Kristen was still in there. Kristen was too shocked to move from the small closet and just sat there in horror.She peeked out of the crack in the small closet's door and Prince's blood was smeared all over the ledge of the garage,which looked like it was made of pixels.There was no sign of Prince's dead body."The blotchers must of took him away..." Kristen mumbled to herself. Kristen sat there in horror. Chapter 2: The Group of Shadows Kristen heard sounds of chatting.She looked through the crack in the closet door and noticed it was morning once again.Video game characters were all scattered together in groups,laughing."Everybody report to their games at once,the arcade is opening!" says the Surge Protector,over the microphone.Kristen rubbed her eyes and remembered about what happened to Prince.That is when Kristen realised she must of fell asleep in the small closet.She felt her head wound and it had slightly healed. All of a sudden,a loud bash was heard from outside the small closet's door."The blotchers!" Kristen straight away yelled to herself.Kristen could see a group of shadows wandering around the garage.One of them pushed the red button on the wall,as all the life,happiness and giggles from outside dissappeard as the dull,grey door of the garage covered it all up.All that was heard of the outside now,was low mumbles. This group of shadows was wearing armor.There was three of them.One was holding a sword and had a serious face.The others had little smirks.One began,sniffing the floor where Prince was killed,which Kristen found very strange."He was here!" the shadow boomed."Shhh,keep it down,you idiot!" snapped another,supposingly the leader of the group of shadows. "Woah! Chill out,dynamite gal!" laughed the other one.All of a sudden,all three of them came into view.The leader wore an army type of suit.The one who sniffed the floor had ripped up clothes.The humourous one wore a football kit and actually looked pretty normal compared to the other two. The leader was a girl and so was the one in the football kit,while the other one was a boy."This is no time to be laughing,Carrie!" screamed the leader to the girl in the football kit.Carrie glared at the leader and sighed."Only because Prince was planning to break up with you,no need to take it out on me!" snapped Carrie. The leader screeched and threw her sword at Carrie."Carrie,look out!" called the boy,as he grabbed Carrie's arms and flung her away from the flying sword.Kristen was very pinned on what was happening.It was clear to Kristen that the leader had anger issues. The sword hit a wooden board.Tears overtook the leader's eyes,while the boy put his arm around her."I'll kill those blotchers!" sobbed the leader."Shhh,it's all right Sarah!" says the boy.The leader,by the looks of it was called Sarah.Sarah hugged the boy."I am very thankful you are my best friend Robin!" Sarah cried. Carrie stayed quiet through all of this.It actually looked like Carrie was jealous of the comfort Robin was giving to Sarah,but why is Carrie REALLY jealous of Sarah? A bad past maybe? Kristen decided this was her que to sneak out.She slowly opened the closet door,as it creaked VERY loudly.The three of them all looked at her."STOWOWAY!" boomed Sarah.The three of them grabbed their swords from their hips and ran towards Kristen. Chapter 3: The Virus Hunters "Stop,please!" Kristen yelled at them.Robin stopped but the other two continued to try and murder Kristen.Kristen stared desperately into Robin's eyes,she could see his guilt."Wait!" says Robin.Carrie came to a complete stop but Sarah continued. Sarah's sword was reaching towards Kristen's neck.The blade dug into the flesh surrounding her neck bones.Tears speeded out of Kristen's eyes.Kristen could see Carrie vaguely in the background,staring in horror at her and Sarah.Kristen tried to catch a glimpse of Robin but Sarah's large armor shape overtook all of Kristen's sights of Robin.Blood zoomed out of Kristen's neck. All of a sudden,Robin came running with his sword towards Sarah.He pressed the blade gently against the back of her neck with tears in his eyes.Sarah roared with anger and ripped her sword out of Kristen's neck flesh.Kristen gasped for breath and fell,flat onto the ground with a thump. Sarah aimed her sword at Robin's neck,as Robin straight away stood gourping at the blade.Carrie just sat there in pure horror.Kristen swore she saw her look at her but it seemed Carrie was just shocked at such monsterousity.Kristen's neck bled wildly,as she reached into the small closet for Prince's large black bass strap.That is when Carrie began focusing on Kristen,but...why right now? When her best friends are in the middle of murdering each other? Carrie slowly got up to her feet and ran towards Kristen.Her eyes looked scary,desperate and amazed,all at once.Kristen blankly stared at Carrie."Where did you get that...?!" Carrie spoke loudly,firmly and filled with power to Kristen.This is when,Sarah stops in the middle of bulging Robin's eyes out of their eye sockets.She shoved Robin to the floor and stormed over to Kristen. "You better start talking,Stitchface!" boomed Sarah,holding the tip of her sword's blade into Kristen's neck whomb.Robin arose to his feet and joined in with Sarah.He drew his sword closely at Kristen's left eye.Kristen expected Carrie to join in but she didn't,luckily enough. "About what...?" Kristen says with a slight tremble in her voice."The black strap..." Carrie slowly says to Kristen."Who did you get it from?!" yelled Sarah,drawing her sword further into Kristen's neck whomb."A friend." Kristen says with a raised eyebrow expression. "STATE HIS OR HER NAME!" screamed Sarah,wildly making her blade fly in and out of the whomb.Kristen looked at Carrie for some support,but it looked like Carrie had said all she wanted to say for Kristen's benefit."Prince!" Kristen firmly replied.Sarah stayed silent but her face turned into a stern scowl."Now,Sarah,calm-" starts Robin,but Sarah isn't interested at all. "Where did he go?!" is all Sarah asked Kristen."He was killed!" Kristen quickly blurted out with tears forming inside of her eyes.Kristen then heard a loud cry happen and Carrie was in tears.Kristen could tell Prince was a very close friend of theirs.Sarah bit her lip and then released it."By who?!" she snapped."Th-The Bl-Blotchers!" Kristen replied. Sarah slammed her sword onto the ground,as did Robin."D-Do you know where they are by any chance?!" asks Robin."They floated off down the hallway of Game Central Station..." Kristen replies to Robin."I don't know where Prince's dead body is though!" Kristen went on. "It couldn't of gone far!" points out Robin.Carrie just stayed sitting on a wooden table saying nothing what so ever.Sarah just smiled at Kristen."I apologize for my outburst!" Sarah says,"It's just Prince was my boyfriend..." she continues. "EX-boyfriend..." Carrie sternly adds.Sarah made a "Shut up!" glare at Carrie and turned back to Kristen."What's your name,Stitchface?" Sarah snorted."Kristen Stitches!" Kristen smiles."Cool,I'm Sarah,this is Robin and that is...Carrie!" smiles Sarah. Robin helped Kristen to her feet."Let me get a bandage for that gash!" he says.Carrie says nothing but just smiles awkwardly at Kristen. "We are called the virus catchers!" says Sarah."We catch viruses-" Carrie adds."And the blotchers are our main goal to catch next!" Robin also adds from the corner of the garage. "Especially now we know they have Prince!" scowled Sarah.Kristen could see Carrie slowly roll her eyes when Sarah says this. Chapter 4: The Rising of The Breeze All of the rest of that day,Kristen sat inside of the garage,listening to The Virus Hunters' stories of the many viruses they had captured on their travels.Kristen normally got bored at things like that but for some strange reason,she was enjoying these stories.It kind of reminded Kristen of how her Dad used to tell her his stories about his mountain travelling.Mostly she would be falling asleep by now but there was something about The Virus Hunters' stories which reminded Kristen of the amazing stories her Dad told her.Kristen was determined to impress The Virus Hunters by telling them a similar type of story about all of her adventures,but Kristen knew that she had no exciting stories to share just boring and bad stories from her past,so Kristen kept her mouth shut.The Virus Hunters were friendly and she didn't want to go and blow her friendship with them by spilling the beans about her getting her game unplugged. It soon became night,Kristen knew this because of all of the low mumbles from outside the garage door had stopped.Carrie yawned,"Time to hit the sack!" she says. "What a day!" sighs Sarah.Robin gives Kristen a wink and rolls out a sleeping bag.Kristen smiled at Robin and went to lie on the floor,when a giant howling noise happened outside of the garage door."What was that?!" Kristen gasped. All of the lights went out in the garage. "Sarah?!" Kristen called out into the darkness."The breeze is rising..." Sarah whispers.All three of their eyes turn red,as a strong breeze happens inside of the garage. Chapter 5: The Random Academy Kristen was unsure what was happening,as the garage walls began closing in on the four of them."The breeze is rising..." Carrie hissed.A shiver overtook all of Kristen's body."The breeze..." Sarah whispers,rising into the air.Kristen was getting super freaked out.She turned to Robin,"Robin?!" Kristen calls out. "The breeze is rising..." mutters Robin."No Robin,not you too!" Kristen screams with tears pricking in her eyes.All three of The Virus Hunters were floating in the air.Strong gail force winds blew against Kristen's face.The garage door began making bashing sounds.Kristen knew this wasn't good at all.Large dints began forming on the garage door,Kristen didn't know what to do.Kristen just gripped onto Prince's bass strap tightly. "THE BREEZE IS RISING!" screamed Sarah.Kristen heard a blood-curdling scream from Game Central Station,as she looked through the blinds on the tiny window on the garage door,overlooking Game Central Station.Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros had been zapped by the blotchers and was on the floor,in tears,covered in pixel filled blood.Princess Daisy was sitting next to her best friend's bleeding body,also crying. Kristen gasped in horror,when she saw Princess Daisy being zapped by the blotchers as well."Guys,people are getting zapped by the blotchers out there! We need to help them! Come on!" Kristen calls to them,but they just continue repeating "The breeze is rising!" over and over and over again.Kristen scowled at all three of them and then punched the red button on the garage wall,just like Prince did before. The garage door slowly opened to show that Game Central Station was all covered in darkness and the blotchers were making a freaky hissing sound.The blotchers noticed Kristen and hissed at her.The Virus Hunters straight away snapped out of their trance."Kristen,no!" called Carrie.Kristen just glared at Carrie and jumped out into the crowd of the blotchers. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Carrie.Carrie bursted into a fast run and ran to the ledge and scanned the crowd of the blotchers for Kristen."KRISTEN!!!!!!" Carrie called out into Game Central Station.Loads of dead bodies were scattered all around Game Central Station."I am going in after her!" says Carrie. Robin put his left hand onto Carrie's right shoulder,"Oh no,you're not!" he hisses."Get off me Robin! You and Sarah were never ever going to be the right friends for me anyway!" Carrie snapped,jolting her right shoulder blade away from Robin. "Carrie,don't do it!" screams Sarah,starting to cry.Robin holds Sarah's hand,also crying.Carrie glances back at them both,"I'm so sorry!" is all Carrie says.Before they knew it,Carrie had jumped off the pixel ledge of the garage and into the crowd of the blotchers. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sarah. Everything was blurry when Kristen was falling through the crowd of the blotchers.She could hear her clothes tearing as she fell towards the solid ground of Game Central Station.Carrie was getting covered in bruises as the blotchers battred her limbs. Kristen finally fell onto the ground.She screamed as the hard tiles crushed her thighs.She went tumbling across the floor and into a small alley way,drenched with blood.Kristen noticed Prince's bass strap was lost in the crowd of the blotchers."No...!" she gasped. Out of the blue,a dark shadow fell from the crowd of the blotchers and landed on Kristen.It was Carrie."What are you doing here?! Are you all right?! Where is Robin and Sarah?!" Kristen asks Carrie.Carrie says nothing. Carrie and Kristen hear a loud clicking noise and look upwards to where they heard it.A care taker was whistling and jingling his keys.He opened a door in the alley way and inside of that door was a wonderful whacky-looking game. "What is that?!" Carrie gasps."I don't know but I want to check it out!" smiles Kristen.Carrie and Kristen arose to their feet and scrambled through the tiny door. Chapter 6: Sugar Skulls In The Closet Carrie and Kristen could not believe what they were seeing.They had both stepped into such a crazy wonderland it was unbelievable.Flowers were made of glass,the trees were made of black plastic."Woah! How come I have never heard of this game?! I basically live in Game Central Station,so I should have seen this game before..." says Kristen. "It seems a very strange game..." mumbles Carrie.There was a statue of a boy in the entrance.There was a small print drawn on it,it read: "The Leader of our academy of randomness!". All of a sudden,a sound of a microphone echoed through the game.All of the game characters froze when they heard a deep voice echo through the game.It was so quiet you could hear a pixel pop."Settle down at once!" boomed the voice "Our King is expecting all characters of this game to be gathered by the Holly Bush Common in 1 hour.Our chief competition is starting very soon! Auditions will be open when the King announces it!" the voice goes on."Thank you for your time and enjoy your day filled with randomness!",the voice finished. After three seconds,voices rushed through the air of the game once again.Most of the game characters seemed excited about the meeting with the King."What was that all about...?" Carrie says."I don't know but this place seems nice...!" smiled Kristen."I agree,I'd rather stay in this game anyday than spend another day with the stupid Virus Hunters!" grins Carrie. Kristen's attention was drawn on a poster which says "Join Blossom Academy for free,today!". "Hey,look!" points out Kristen."Maybe we could ask about joining...?!" Kristen goes on.Carrie and Kristen walked closely to the poster."All requests must be given to King Keaton at the next meeting!" Carrie reads off the poster.Kristen was very happy that this could be a brand new oppitunity to put her stupid past behind her! "Well,we better speak to him at the meeting then!" smiled Kristen.Carrie and Kristen wandered around the game and noticed how beautiful the scenery was.Carrie's attention was drawn to a boy who had black fair hair and was standing with a geeky young boy."The King will be very proud of your progress at Blossom Acdemy so far,Martin!" grinned the boy with the black fair hair.The geeky boy named Martin,blushed pink,"Why thank you!" he smiles before jogging off down a long pathway. "I know him from somewhere..." mumbled Carrie."His voice seems very like-" Carrie then stops,Kristen notices her eyes began filling with tears."Carrie?!" Kristen says."Just,shut up!" Carrie booms and runs off towards the boy in anger. Kristen stood there,just shocked."What a strange change of character!" Kristen mumbled to herself.Kristen slowly follows Carrie.Carrie walked up to him,her eyes filled with anger but Kristen didn't seem to know why."How may I help you young lady?" the boy asks Carrie but Kristen saw something in the boy's face,was it fear? No.Was it anger? No.Was it shock? Yes! "Carrie...?!" the boy gasps."S-so this is where you were all along?! Hiding from me?! You couldn't face the truth of killing my best friend?!" Carrie cries.The boy was speechless."She was going to wreck our lives,I couldn't let her do that,could I?!" the boy shouts at Carrie.Kristen and everybody around her just watched them wide-eyed but Kristen desperately wanted to know why Carrie was being so harsh on this boy. "Look Carrie,you're my sister and I love you..." the boy says putting his arms against Carries,rough skin."I don't care if you are my brother!" snaps Carrie."You cannot go around killing all of my best friends,just because you don't trust them!" screamed Carrie."Carrie,inside you knew Teegan wasn't a very good friend...!" says the boy,his face looking scared and innocent."NO!" Carrie screamed,pushing the boy off her. The boy turned angry and slammed his fist against Carrie's face.Carrie screamed and tumbled backwards."Carrie!" gasped Kristen.Kristen bolted at full speed to check if Carrie was all right."Kristen,don't get involved!" mumbles Carrie."I don't care what you say,I can do what I want! I am fed up of you taking charge! That is why I am taking charge for once!" snapped Kristen at Carrie. Carrie gourped at Kristen,as so did the boy and everybody else watching the incident."And who are you?!" the boy rudely snaps at Kristen."My best friend!" Carrie scowls.The boy glares at Kristen and says "Look,I don't care who you are friends with any more!" he yells."GOOD!" screamed Carrie,starting to grip onto Kristen's right arm.The boy sniffed and ran off into the park. Chapter 7: A Brat With a Crown Kristen was confused,why would Carrie's brother kill her best friend for "not being trustworthy"? It seems all a little bit too strange to Kristen,well,to tell you the truth,the whole day has been strange to Kristen.For a start,she witnessed the scariest thing in her life which are the blotchers.Secondly,two people attempted to murder her.Lastly,Kristen is now sitting on a bench made of daffodils with an angered Carrie sitting next to her on it. "He has some nerve!" blustered out Carrie.Kristen knew it didn't seem the right place or the right time for that matter but Kristen asked Carrie,"So what did your brother do,anyway?".Carrie glared up at Kristen,"Nothing that concers you!" she booms."Also,thanks for making things a whole lot worse back there Kristen..." adds Carrie. Kristen sighs and gets up on to her feet."Nevermind arguing about it.Where are we going to sleep for the night?" Kristen says."I don't know but we have to go to the meeting with the King first if we want to live here..." replies Carrie. Kristen stares up at the large clock made of bubblegum."Five minutes to go..." Kristen says.Carrie says nothing and just turns away from Kristen looking irrarted."So...what about Robin and Sarah? Aren't we ever going to see them again?" Kristen asks Carrie.Carrie slowly turns to face Kristen,her face looks pale in the bright sunshine which casts over Blossom Academy."No,we are not." Carrie firmly says and turns away from Kristen,once again. All of a sudden loud bells sang their melody through all of Blossom Academy.Classy music echoed from speakers made of newspaper."All Blossom Academy residents,the meeting with the King is starting! Make your way to the Holly Bush Common,quickly!" shouts the voice on the microphone from before. As soon as Carrie and Kristen took one single step.Game characters charged towards them with excited smiles spread across their faces."CARRIE,RUN!" is all Kristen could say.Carrie straight away knew what Kristen was talking about and grabbed Kristen's arm and sped down the pathway made of sheep wool. It kind of reminded Kristen of the time Prince was dragging her away from the blotchers,protecting her,being a great friend to her,just like Carrie is doing right now.Kristen smiled up at Carrie,but Carrie kept her eyes straight on the pathway in front of her. The crowd caught up with both of them,as all Kristen could feel was shoes stomping at her face."AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kristen yelled.She tried to look for Carrie but all she could see was running game characters."Carrie!" Kristen screamed,as her body was getting battred against rough shoes. It looked like Carrie had ran off with the crowd and had just let Kristen go.Maybe Kristen was wrong,maybe Carrie isn't a good friend to her like Prince was.Kristen attempted to sit up but knees would slap her in the face every three seconds. That is when a pale hand reached over the many heads and scooped Kristen out of the crowd.She gasped for breath and looked at who her hero was.It was Carrie's brother."Oh!" Kristen gasped.Carrie's brother yanked Kristen away from the crowd and place her gently on a bare pathway.If Carrie knew about this,Kristen would be dead. "You really should be more careful!" he says,"It costs a lot of money for you to regenerated,you know?" he also adds."Thank you!" Kristen says,as she gourps at him."My pleasure,I'm Ethan!" he says,shaking her hand."I am Kristen!" she smiles.Ethan grinned at Kristen but jumped when he heard a voice boom behind him."ETHAN,GET HERE AT ONCE!" says a female voice. A girl with streaky blond hair in a glittery pink dress and prom crown,walked down the pathway looking confused."Coming Izzy..." is all Ethan says."You have got to hide,if she sees you with me,she will go bonkers!" gasps Ethan. Kristen looked around jumped up onto her feet and hid behind a rock made of marble."There you are Ethan!" she says,"Trying to hide from me again?!" she adds with a snort."No,Izzy,I can explain-" Ethan starts."DON'T!" the girl called Izzy hisses. "Are you ready to do this Ethan?!" she grins evilly."Ummm,don't you think cheating to be the chief is wrong?!" Ethan says,but Kristen can straight away see in his eyes that he regrets saying that to Izzy."No!" is all she says,slapping her mini pink mirror shut with a smug face. "Now,stop being a whimp and let's go!" she snaps,grabbing Ethan tighly by the left arm.Ethan glances back at Kristen,worried. Kristen sat there in a daze.That Izzy girl is planning on cheating to win the chief competetition? Kristen needed to tell Carrie about it,without spilling the beans about how she spoke to her brother,the one who supposingly killed Carrie's best friend in the past. Chapter 8: A Cheating Chief Kristen knew it was about time she got to the King's meeting,she was actually quite nervous to meet him,Kings are powerful men who must get what they have requested,whether they are cold hearted or loyal to all of their subjects.The "All About The Monsters" council never ever really thought about having some sort of Monarch in their game and besides,it would be too hard for the leader to even take charge of the characters from that game,they are all too rowdy,rude and snappy to even speak to! Kristen snapped out of that thought when she remembered the cheerful smiles on the monster game characters' faces which caused a horrible shiver to shoot up her spine,only to remember she was the reason why those billions of game characters from other games were sobbing over lit candles and old memories on photographs.Kristen pictured a game character from her old game getting zapped as the game was getting unplugged. "Ugh!" Kristen says,trying to fight off the terrible image.A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.It was Carrie."There you are!" she smiles.I glare at her."Why did you let go of me...?!" I straight away ask her.Her face forms into a suprised stare,"How about you try holding a giant bag of stuffing in a crowd of running game characters?!" Carrie booms,her cheeks turning red with irritation. When Carrie used the term "a giant bag of stuffing" Kristen knew Carrie meant her.Kristen giggled.Carrie's slightly annoyed face turns into a small smile and then a soft laugh."Come on Stitchface,let's go to this meeting!" she laughs.Carrie grabbed Kristen by her right arm and dragged her off near to a large stage made of milk chocolate.Kristen licked her lips,as so did Carrie. A boy of about 21 years old dashed across the stage grinning at the audience.A gang of girls in sparkly purple tank tops screamed with delight when they saw him.Carrie and Kristen glanced at them with raised eyebrow expressions.Carrie turned to Kristen "Pffft...fangirls!" she smiles at Kristen.Kristen grinned at Carrie.They both faced back to the stage,as the boy had stepped aside.White smoke which smelt of candy floss overtaken the stage.Carrie and Kristen could hear sounds of approval from the rest of the audience. A large figure stepped out into the middle of the stage.Kristen saw the 21 year old boy smile at the figure.The figure walked out and was shown to have wore a red velvet cape,a golden crown and a fluffy yellow suit which Kristen actually found quite hilarious in a weird sort of way.Cheers of happiness boomed from the audience at once making Carrie and Kristen jump a little bit.The King put his right hand up and grinned silently at the audience.The audience shut up when he did this. "Thank you ALL for coming!" he smiles down at them all."I King Keaton want to announce that ANYBODY who wants to join my game has the freedom to do this right now as I have many spaces free!" he adds.The crowd stayed silent and just glanced at each other with little smiles."Nobody...?!" smiles King Keaton."Well,then-" but King Keaton was cut off by Kristen shouting out. "Me and this girl want to sign up for joing this awesome game!" Kristen says giving King Keaton an awkward smile.All eyes were on Kristen and Carrie,well,Kristen especially.Carrie slumped down in her seat,made of old crumbling blue twigs.Kristen hated speaking outloud but she had no choice this time.King Keaton noticed the silence in the crowd and the handful of whispers."All right then..." is all he says to Kristen and Carrie. The 21 year old boy stared at Kristen and Carrie wide-eyed."Kristen,what the heck are you doing?!" Carrie bursts out to Kristen in an angry whisper.A gang of boys with orange chef hats on bursted into fits of giggles when they catch Carrie saying this to Kristen.Carrie glanced back the boys and they pulled intimadating faces at her,she gritted her teeth and then scowled upwards towards Kristen."I am doing what we are MEANT to be doing Carrie!" Kristen hisses back to Carrie.Carrie looked annoyed as the same gang of boys began howling with laughter once again at them. "I am not even kidding Kristen,sit down!!!!!!" boomed Carrie."No!" Kristen snaps back at Carrie.Carrie just says nothing and grabs Kristen's right arm to attempt to pull her downwards but Kristen tried to walk the oppissite way from her.Carrie stood up and yanked Kristen backwards.The whole crowd began to laugh now.Tears pricked inside of Carrie's eyes,she hated being embarrased.Kristen felt bad.Carrie once again pulled Kristen backwards but Kristen tried to fight Carrie off. Kristen slipped and fell forwards while Carrie was holding onto her.They both stumbled onto the game characters."Idiots!" boomed one of the girls in purple sparkly tank tops.Kristen tried to get back onto her feet but failed to.Izzy was sitting near by with Ethan and stuck her left leg out to trip Kristen up.Kristen tripped over and rolled out of the crowd.Izzy sat there sharping her finger nails smirking evilly. Carrie and Kristen stood up covered in bruises and stared up at King Keaton feeling embarrased about what had happened.The crowd was howling with floods of laughter."QUIET!" boomed King Keaton at the crowd.The crowd gasped when he says this to them. "We are sorry..." mumbles Carrie."Sorry?! That was super epic...!" he grins.The crowd looked at each other confused."Welcome to Blossom Academy girls!" he adds.Carrie and Kristen walked onto the stage as the crowd began cheering at them.They both blushed as they signed their names onto the list. "Now for the chief auditions!" King Keaton booms.All of the game characters who are auditioning for being chief stood up from the crowd.Kristen glanced over at Izzy as she whispered something into Ethan's right ear.He gulped.Kristen noticed paint bombs in rucksack next to Izzy's feet."Uh-Oh!" Kristen thought. Chaptter 9: A River of Black coming soon... Trivia *Kristen was based slightly on Frankie Stein from Monster High juding by her design. Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Series